


A Super Successful Honeymoon

by Nutriyum_Addict



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Hawaii, Honeymoon, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: marathon sex. just all the boning. for like a day. or two. or a honeymoon.</p><p>Leslie and Ben in Hawaii. There is sex and sightseeing and 3AM viewings of <i>Meet the Press.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Super Successful Honeymoon

**February 22:**

Sweet, dorky, numbers-obsessed Ben had mentioned a couple of times (during and after they had hastily booked their quickie Honolulu honeymoon), that they were splurging on the Tower Loft Suite at a fancy resort. Beachfront with an upper and lower level and their own private oceanview lanai, complete with a outdoor sofa and some chairs for lounging.

The truth is though, for all Leslie knows, they could be at a Motel Six.

The only thing she’s focusing on is the way Ben feels on top of her, beside her, under her, and behind her. How her wiry, sleek, adorable husband feels inside her as they fuck again.

This time, she’s on her back, Ben up on his knees as he thrusts into her hard.

When her head smacks into the extra plush and cushiony padded headboard and the high thread-count sheets that would probably impress Tom, wedge up under her ass, she reconsiders.

This bed is pretty awesome. It’s like being on a cloud floating high above the earth while having the best sex in the world.

And the bathmats here are like stepping on _two_ lambs–-one stacked up right on top of the other.

Okay. She’s pretty glad they splurged on the fancy room.

**February 23:**

“This is a really nice couch,” Ben tells her as he slides his hand down between her thighs.

They’ve hardly left their room since they got here yesterday and really, since it’s so expensive, shouldn’t they just stay inside and get their money’s worth?

It’s just good financial sense.

When he finds her all wet and ready, he kind of guides her over on her hands and knees and from this vantage point on the very nice couch, Leslie can watch the ocean as Ben fucks her from behind.

**February 24:**

Maybe it’s that she’s already feeling all rebellious–-their one excursion out so far was a pre-booked tour of a volcano that morning and Leslie had sneakily thrown a small box down into the the fiery pit when the guide had his head turned.

She has no idea what April had in there but both she and Ben were both definitely relieved when nothing exploded afterwards.

But now, when Ben leads her out to their fairly secluded patio, Leslie has no reservations about spreading out on the cushioned wicker loveseat right next to Ben and maybe she slips her knee up over his hip and then _ooops_.

She’s not wearing panties under her long flowing skirt (the one Ann had insisted she pack–GOOD CALL, ANN!), and when she unzips his pants and starts touching him, his penis maybe gets interested in the situation and then maybe ends up inside her.

There’s a screen behind them but just an iron fence between them and the scenic beach and all people on the beach, but she’s sure from a distance it probably looks like they’re just cuddling.

Perhaps he told her a funny joke and that’s why they’re giggling against one another so intimately.

When she comes hard and fast, Leslie doesn’t care how obvious it must look.

They’re on their honeymoon–-of course they’re going to do it out on their oceanview lanai.

**February 25, 3AM:**

“Babe?”

“Mmmmm.”

“Babe?” She pokes him again.

“Huh? What?”

He’s so cute when he’s half asleep.

“ _Meet the Press_ is on.”

“What?”

Leslie laughs and grabs the remote, turning the volume up. “ _Meet the Press_.”

“Now?” Ben asks, waking up just enough to spoon around her in their bed.

“Yeah. Watch with me.”

“Can I watch with my eyes closed?”

She turns over to look at him and yep, his eyes are closed.

“It’s Elizabeth Warren.”

“Alright. Can I watch with my eyes closed?” He asks again.

“ _Bennnnn_. She’ll probably be discussing the Consumer Financial Protection Bureau. You like finance stuff.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll watch with my eyes closed,” he says, patting her bare hip.

She manages to wake him up a little and keep his attention focused on the TV screen but when the show is over, Ben seems to have less trouble keeping his eyes open when she’s riding him, her bare breasts bouncing above his head.

**February 25, 9AM**

Somehow, she manages to sleep in this morning.

At least, Leslie thinks she’s slept in judging from how bright their room at the resort seems. They’re up in the loft, still in their big, comfy bed and the sun is just streaming in through the glass doors downstairs, illuminating the whole space.

Ben’s hand is on her lower stomach and when she turns towards him, his fingers lazily brush through her curls and she gasps a little at the contact when he gets lower.

They’ve been _hardcore honeymooning_ since they got here Tuesday and it’s probably the most sex she’s ever had and…wow.

Apparently there maybe can be _too_ much of a good thing?

But then she takes in his sleepy face and sexy, half-smooshed-into-his-pillow look and she reconsiders that thought. This is their honeymoon. If she leaves Hawaii being able to walk, well…then they haven't done it right.

“Alright. No sex today,” Ben mumbles, opening his eyes briefly and giving her a drowsy smile, before he moves closer to kiss her shoulder.

“Oh, no. No, it’s fine. This is our honeymoon, Ben! It’s supposed to be non-stop sex! We can’t just shirk–”

“Um, I don’t think we’ve been shirking anything. All surfaces in this room that we can fuck on…we’ve fucked on. We’ve earned a break, babe.”

“But, this is–”

“Oh my god. You are so adorable and stubborn,” he says, wrapping her up in a big cuddly, naked hug and kissing the side of her head again. “We’ve been doing it constantly for the last three days. _I_ need a break. I haven’t had this much sex since…well, I’ve never had this much sex all at once. My penis is taking the day off and putting his feet up. Let’s just go sightseeing and walk all over…” Ben trails off when he hears her groan.

More sex she could maybe get into but walking a lot right now seems..like a bad idea? An uncomfortable idea?

“Maybe not a lot of walking today,” Leslie throws out casually.

“I knew it. You are sore!”

Leslie makes a face. “Fine. I'm a little sore.”

“Mmmhmmm,” Ben says, smirking at her. “Honey, you should have said something.”

“I just really noticed it when I woke up this morning. I think it was Elizabeth Warren that did it.”

Ben laughs. “Well, okay, how about this, we throw our bathing suits on, we slowly and gently walk the twelve or so steps outside and onto the sand–-you know that beach out there with the gorgeous view of the ocean–-we slather each other up with sunscreen, and spend the whole day out on those comfy reclining chair things.”

“And read?” Leslie asks, already getting up slowly to root around her bag for one of her travel biographies.

She picks up her new book on Hawaii’s Queen Emma.

“Yep. We’ll read and nap and hold hands and have fruity boozy drinks under one of those big umbrellas,” Ben says, getting up too and looking for his bathing suit.

“Oh god, that’s perfect. I love you so much.”

“I love you too. And, I think I noticed a little bakery down the block from our hotel the other day. Maybe I’ll stop by there and see if there are some pastries I can pick up for breakfast.”

Leslie’s eyes widen and she grins at him. “I think that will definitely make me feel better.”

Ben walks closer, puts his hands around her waist, and tugs her to him. “Really? Baked goods will make your…vagina feel better?”

She starts cackling and nodding.

“Sure,” he agrees. “Why am I not surprised by this? Alright, I’ll get dressed and go perform one of my very important husbandly duties–-getting my over-sexed wife some pastries.”

**February 25:**

“Look!” She says, grabbing his hand and pointing towards a bus stop.

“What?”

“That could be the bus stop where a young Barack Obama used to sit and wait for the bus,” Leslie tells him, already capturing this historic monument with her phone’s camera.

“Hmmmm, maybe.”

“You know, theoretically,” she adds, tugging him closer for a selfie.

They’re both wearing sunglasses and they look happy and relaxed as they smile for the camera. She takes a couple of shots and in the last one Ben is kissing her cheek.

She decides that’s the one she might use for the scrapbook cover.

The afternoon has been spent walking around hand-in-hand and, Leslie thinks, this is probably the best honeymoon that anyone has ever had in the history of honeymoons.

It’s only been a week but they are so completely awesome at this being married thing.

Ben nods. “It’s possible. Okay, what’s next on the _Leslie Knope's Astounding Honeymoon Tour of Honolulu_?”

Leslie takes a small binder out of her purse and turns to page three. “We stop by City Hall and then the Art Museum and then it’s the other side of town for the aquarium, Kapiolani Regional Park, and we finish with a walk through Diamond Head State Monument.”

“Alright. And then dinner.”

“Then dinner,” she confirms.

“Then,” Ben says, tugging her closer and whispering in her ear, all low and soft, in a way that makes her shudder. “Then maybe if you’re feeling better, we resume gentle nighttime honeymoon activities?”

Last night they had both fallen asleep, kissing and cuddling in bed without even getting their bathing suits all the way off.

Apparently, a day full of ocean air and a little sun and a lot of daiquiris tends to make you sleepy.

And then, this morning they had to rush to make the four-hour tour of Pearl Harbor, the USS Arizona Memorial, USS Battleship Missouri, and the Pacific Aviation Museum she had scheduled for them. But now, it’s just a light afternoon of Honolulu’s best attractions.

She smiles against the warm skin of his neck. “I think that’s exactly what we should do, In fact, why don’t we order in room service for dinner?”

“I like the way you think, Ms. Knope,” he teases.

“I like the way your butt looks, Mr. Wyatt,” she returns, patting his ass as they start walking towards City hall.

**February 26:**

“Mmmmmm, I missed this,” Ben whispers, planting a light kiss on the inside of her thigh.

“I missed this too,” she responds, sliding her fingers though his messy crown of hair.

He uses one hand to spread her open and then his tongue is teasing and licking, and when he groans against her, the vibrations make her squirm.

Ben goes down on her until she comes gasping and yelling and then it’s his turn for a bit, but he tells her that he’d rather come inside her cunt instead of her mouth.

A bit later, Leslie realizes that they haven’t done it in the extra-large shower yet and they correct that oversight.

Thankfully, there’s a tiled bench and no one has to go home in two days with a shower sex related injury.

**February 28:**

“Crap on a carrot!”

Ben pulls the ear buds out of his ears. “What?”

“We forgot to get something for Jerry,” she tells him, looking around the coach section of the plane.

“What? We did? No we didn’t.”

Leslie nods. “We did. We threw April’s box in the volcano that second day, we got Tom that autograph, Ann has her fertility tea from the busboy that we got at dinner last night–”

“We found Chris the Acai plant that we hid in your suitcase and Ron gets the God of Anger.”

“Right,” Leslie agrees, not mentioning that she actually rehid the plant in Ben’s suitcase. “And on the way to the airport, we had the cab driver stop at Target so we could get Andy’s t-shirts.”

“Right. So…oh. Shit.”

“Yep. Um…” Leslie looks around. “What have you got?”

“A bag of peanuts? But, I was going to eat-”

“Nope,” Leslie snatches the small package from his hand. “You should have thought about that before you forgot all about Jerry. Okay, peanuts and….a SkyMall catalog and…” Leslie reaches farther down into the seat pocket and pulls out the cheap airplane-provided ear buds. “These.”

Ben nods. “That works.”

“Yeah, it’s a thoughtful gift. A snack, a glossy magazine, and some special _Hawaiian_ headphones.”

“Alright, now that that’s settled, here’s to a super successful honeymoon,” Ben says, holding his hand up.

Leslie grins and slaps her palm against her husband’s. “Here’s to a super successful honeymoon, babe.”


End file.
